Emmerdale in 2014
2014 was Emmerdale's 43rd year. Production was overseen by Series Producer Kate Oates. Episodes Main Cast Storylines To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie Dingle. Sarah and Jack Sugden. Charity and Noah Macey (until July). Declan Macey (until January and from May to July). *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden. Chas Dingle. James Barton (from April). Aaron Livesy (from August). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Edna Birch. Sandy Thomas . Ashley Thomas. Harriet Finch.(until October) *'Tug Ghyll' - Katie Addyman. Leyla Harding (from January). Vanessa Woodfield (from August). *'Dale Head' - Dan Spencer. Kerry Wyatt. *'Mill Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King. Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. *'Dale View' - Andy Sugden. Ross Barton (from January). Adam Barton (from January to July) *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker. Bob, Heath and Cathy Hope. Rodney Blackstock. Donna and April Windsor (April to May). *'Victoria Cottage' - Vanessa Woodfield (until August). Dom Andrews (from January to June). Gemma Andrews (from January to March). Priya Sharma, Rakesh Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (from August). *'Keepers Cottage' - Betty Eagleton. Victoria Sugden. *'Brook Cottage' - Dom and Gemma Andrews (until January). Declan and Megan Macey (January to May). Robbie Lawson (January to May, June to September). Tracy Shankley (July to September). Ashley Thomas. Harriet Finch (from October) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David and Alicia Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher. Leyla Harding (for part of January). *'Tenant Cottage' - Ali, Sean and Amelia Spencer. Ruby Haswell. *'Jacobs Fold' - Pearl Ladderbanks. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Donna and April Windsor (May onwards). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Cain Dingle. Pete and Finn Barton. James Barton (until April). Ross Barton (until January). Adam Barton (until January and from July) Charity Dingle (from October) Noah Dingle (from November) Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle. Laurel Dingle Arthur Thomas. Doug Potts (from October) Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric and Val Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Zak, Lisa, Sam and Samson Dingle. Belle Dingle (until June). Rachel and Archie Breckle (until January). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai, Rishi and Georgia Sharma. Priya Sharma (until August). Megan Macey'' (from May). Amba Metcalfe ''(from May to August). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Declan, Charity and Noah Macey (July to September). Lawrence and Chrissie White and Robert Sugden (from October). Lachlan White (from November). Others *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow flat' - Leyla Harding (until January). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric and Val Pollard. Victoria Sugden (until January). Finn Barton (January onwards) *'The Woolpack' - Diane Sugden. Victoria Sugden (January onwards). Chas and Marlon Dingle. Priya Sharma. Alicia Metcalfe. Bernice Blackstock (until June). *'Emmerdale Haulage/Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King. Charity Sharma. Robbie Lawson (from February and until September). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock (from June). Kerry Wyatt (from June). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Debbie Dingle. Dan Spencer. Dom Andrews (until April). Ross Barton (January onwards). Aaron Livesy (from September). *'David's' - David and Alicia Metcalfe. *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope. Brenda Walker. Ruby Haswell. *'Take a Vow '- Megan Macey (from July) Leyla Harding (from July) Church Lane *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Ashley Thomas. Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk. Rhona Goskirk. Vanessa Woodfield. Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Zak Dingle. Adam, James and Pete Barton. Andy Sugden. *'Sharma & Sharma' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Nicola King (until September) Lisa Dingle. Laurel Thomas. Ali Spencer. Kerry Wyatt (until June). Leyla Harding. *'Home Farm' - Declan and Megan Macey (until September) Nicola King (September and from November) Lawrence White, Chrissie White and Robert Sugden (from October) *'Bow Chicka Wow Wow' - Leyla Harding (until January). Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michelle Hardwick (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Dominic Power (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Michael Parr (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Laura Norton (Nominee) *Best Onscreen Partnership: Charlie Hardwick and Chris Chittell (Nominee) *Best Dramatic Performance: Charley Webb (Nominee) *Best Young Performance: Joe-Warren Plant (Nominee) *Spectacular Scene of the Year: The Woolpack flood and siege (Winner) *Best Single Episode: The Woolpack siege (Episode 6686/6687 (16th October 2013)) (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Killer Cameron (Nominee) Royal Television Society Yorkshire Awards *Best On Screen Performance: Charlie Hardwick (Winner) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2014